Ouvrir les yeux
by Poison doux amer
Summary: [Ancafe] Peutêtre suffitil juste de faire ouvrir les yeux à ceux qui ne veulent pas voir, à ceux qui ne veulent pas comprendre... Pour qu'ainsi, l'amour puisse être le seul point commun...[Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Yoko

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que je le veuille ou non.

**Source: **an cafe.

**Genre : **Shônen ai, angst, romance, Yaoi

**Couple :** vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

**Ouvrir les yeux…**

**Chapitre 1**

_Laisse toi aller _

_Oublie le passé_

_Je suis là_

_Tout prêt de toi…_

Il prit tendrement le corps dans son amant dans ses bras rassurant, écartant quelques mèches qui l'empêchaient de voir son visage enfantin. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en pleine nuit juste pour cela, l'observer dormir paisiblement dans ses bras, sa respiration calme soulevant sa cage thoracique, ses cils bougeant légèrement en fonction de l'intensité de son rêve. Si beau et pourtant si fragile. Aujourd'hui encore, il le rassurait à la suite d'un cauchemar qui le hantait sans cesse depuis des semaines. Il lui avait demandé de lui expliquer, mais à chaque fois, les tremblements redoublaient d'intensité et il préférait dévier du sujet.

_Je surveillerais tes songes_

_Feraient partir les démons_

_Jamais plus ils ne te hanteront _

_Soit en sûr mon ange…_

Un jour il lui dirait. Mais les jours devenaient des semaines. Deviendraient-ils des années par la suite ? Que lui cachait-il ? N'avait-il pas assez confiance en lui ? Tant de questions, trop de questions. Elles apparaissaient puis dérivaient quelques temps dans son esprit, vagabondant aux grés de son humeur puis revenaient, comme des coups de couteaux logés en plein cœur. Comprendre ? Il avait essayé, mais si son amant ne l'aidait pas, jamais il n'y parviendrait. Un soupir passa ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes.

- Je saurais un jour….

_Ne te cache pas à mes yeux_

_Car pour moi la vie, c'est nous deux_

_Je veux t'aider_

_Je t'en pris, laisse moi te protéger…_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette douceur qu'il ressentait chaque soir, lorsqu'il dormait avec son amant. Cela faisait à présent deux ans que leur couple s'était formé, deux ans de bonheur, deux années pendant lesquelles l'amour rimait avec toujours. Mais en ce moment, rien n'allait, tout dépérissait autour d'elle. Tout d'abord cette envie d'être ensemble, son amant le fuyant le jour, dormant malgré tout dans ses bras la nuit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ? Etait-ce la fin d'une merveilleuse histoire ? Un conte de fée où la sorcière l'emporte sur la princesse ? Non, il ne voulait pas y croire…

Ne pas croire 

_Ne pas voir_

_La double face du miroir_

Il avait peur, il avait mal, et pourtant, il ne disait rien, vivant avec son amour comme il le faisait depuis longtemps. Des cauchemars venaient aussi le hanter, mais ils étaient sans doute bien différents de ceux que son amant fuyaient. Tout n'était que différence chez eux. Il était brun, son amour blond. Il souriait rarement, son amour resplendissait par son humeur agréable. La vie lui avait toujours sourit malgré cela alors que celle de son amant, semblait être plongé dans une douleur effroyable. Son physique était fin mais musclé, alors que la peau pâle de son ami et sa taille de guêpe, le rendait fragile.

_Mais les différences_

_Rapproche malgré les apparences_

_Les contraires s'attirent_

_Chaque être trace son avenir…_

Ils avaient un avenir commun, continuer dans la musique et faire des concerts, s'amuser sur scène et vivre de leur passion jusqu'à bout. Mais cela était-il possible ? Le jeune homme s'était de nombreuses fois posée la question : que ferait-il si, après une violente dispute il rompait. Le groupe en pâtirait sûrement malgré la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites…

_« Quoiqu'il arrive… On ne fera rien qui pourrait engendrer la fin du groupe, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord ! » _

Promesse faite à la suite d'une nuit enflammée, passée à faire l'amour dans un lit confortable, où chacun s'était sentit revivre sous les caresses de son bien aimé…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil trônait déjà haut dans le ciel, et son amour n'était plus dans ses bras, assis dans la cuisine, atteler à sa tâche, jouant un air de guitare. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté plus longtemps avec lui ? Le fuyait-il réellement alors ? Tristement, il se leva et alla se doucher pendant une petite demi-heure, cherchant des réponses alors que le jet d'eau parcourrait son corps, lui redonnant un peu de vitalité. Sortant de la salle de bain habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, le bassiste alla s'asseoir tranquillement, mangeant le reste d'un gâteau que son amour avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

- Tu me fais la gueule Bou ?

Le guitariste arrêta alors de jouer, regardant Kanon dans les yeux… Ses yeux si profond dans lesquels il adorait se noyer pendant qu'il caressait son corps avec tendresse et envie.

- Non pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je n'ai absolument rien contre toi…

Malgré ces paroles, sa voix restait étrangement froide. Si Bou avait quelque chose qui clochait, seulement, ce quelque chose en question, jamais il ne l'avouerait à Kanon…

Le brun haussa les épaules, poussant de nouveau un soupir.

- Depuis que tu cauchemardes… Tu me fuis… Comme si je ne comptais plus à tes yeux, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais aimé…

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, ses poings se serrant doucement pendant que les larmes naissaient dans ses yeux. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué sa douleur ? N'avait-il pas fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en agissant ainsi ?

_Parfois la vérité_

_Vaut tous les mots du monde_

_Parmi les pensées vagabondes_

_D'un être torturé._

Bou regarda son amant, se sentant à cet instant ridicule de lui cacher tant de choses pour une raison qui ne concernait que lui. Mais cette peur qui logeait en lui, l'empêchait de tout avouer… Pourtant le moment approchait, il devrait bien lui dire un jour où l'autre… Prenant une grande inspiration, le blond posa sa guitare délicatement sur le canapé et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son compagnon, essuyant ses yeux tendrement.

- Mon père va venir dans peu de temps…

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était pour cette unique raison que depuis une semaine, des cauchemars violents le hantaient ainsi ?

- Et alors, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Bou fit non de la tête, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Non, cela n'était pas une bonne nouvelle… Cela aurait été une bonne nouvelle deux ans auparavant… Mais plus à présent.

- Mon père est homophobe… Il ne supporte pas les couples homosexuels… Je ne lui ait pas dit que nous étions ensemble…

Kanon, sentant la douleur palpable de son vis-à-vis, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, caressant son dos avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il aurait tant voulu l'aider, mais aucune idée ne lui vint alors en tête… Que faire contre un père qui ne supportait pas la nature de son fils.

- Je vais devoir lui avouer un jour…. Murmura-t-il doucement, sentant l'odeur de son amant.

- Tu ne peux échapper à cela…

_Tu ne peux échapper à ton destin_

_Ne cherche pas à le contourner_

_Car il te rattrapera demain_

_Au moment où tu auras point pensé. _

- J'ai si peur de lui… De sa réaction… Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette…

Son petit corps prit de sanglots s'agrippait à celui de son ami, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit homosexuel ? Pourquoi son père devait-il le haïr… Des larmes de tristesse et de honte se mêlèrent à cela de craintes qui l'envahissaient depuis trop longtemps.

- Je serais là… On lui expliquera, je te le promets et ainsi, quand il aura comprit, il saura que l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi, vaut bien plus que ses préjugés, d'accord ?

Le blond hocha timidement la tête, essuyant doucement ses larmes, appréciant la tendresse de son amant et la chaleur de ses bras réconfortants. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité lorsqu'il lui tenait simplement la main dans la rue, ou bien qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille les rares fois où ils allaient en boîte de nuit. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ce sentiment de plénitude l'habiter auprès de quelqu'un. Mais Kanon était un être exceptionnel, sur lequel il avait eu la chance infinie de tomber un soir d'été.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Cette fanfiction compte 3 chapitres, voici le premier ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Yoko

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que je le veuille ou non.

**Source: **an cafe.

**Genre : **Shônen ai, angst, romance, Yaoi, **LEMON**

**Couple :** vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

La journée qui suivit leur discussion, les deux amants réfléchirent au meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet avec le père de Bou. Mais la tâche ne s'annonçait pas des plus facile. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas arriver en s'embrassant, ni en se tenant la main. Plus le temps passait et plus leurs craintes s'accentuaient. Bou avait peur de perdre sa famille et Kanon savaient qu'il ne supporterait pas la douleur de son amant. Malgré ce stresse permanent, tous deux parvinrent à passer des nuits correctes, l'un dans les bras de l'autre appréciant leur compagnie mutuelle. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'une journée.

Le groupe avait d'ailleurs une répétition à cette instant même, mais l'entrevue en question avait tourné plutôt court car, munie d'une caméra, il s'était amusé pendant deux heures à dire des bêtises. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de fréquent chez eux. Ainsi, ils envoyaient des messages à leurs fans. Ces interviews personnalisées, comme ils aimaient à les appeler, leurs permettaient de se sentir un peu plus libre et d'oublier la pression qui pesait généralement sur eux à la sortie d'un album. Mais aujourd'hui, tout s'était accentué, leurs sentiments se mêlaient les uns aux autres, les faisant devenir des boules de nerfs très difficiles à gérer. Le sourire du blond s'était effacé et Kanon, quant à lui, oubliait constamment ses notes. Miku, à la fin de la journée, commença à se plaindre gentiment, déjà fatigué par le voyage qu'il entreprenait à chaque fois pour les rejoindre.

- Mais quelle mouche vous pique bon sang ?! S'exclama-t-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

Bou posa sa guitare avec douceur avant de s'asseoir tranquillement par terre, la tête baissée et le dos encore plus courbé qu'à l'ordinaire. Kanon, quant à lui, s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant l'extérieur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Mon père va venir demain…

Miku, connaissant beaucoup plus le blond que tous les autres membres du groupe, poussa un petit cri en entendant la fâcheuse réponse. Il comprit immédiatement pour l'attitude de son ami avec littéralement changé depuis quelques temps déjà. Bou, depuis sa tendre enfance, avait toujours respecté son père, le considérant comme un homme important. Mais aux fils des années, lorsqu'il découvrit son homosexualité au côté de son premier petit ami, le jeune homme comprit que tous ses espoirs fondés en cet homme n'étaient que de beaux mensonges…

- Et vous allez faire quoi ?

- Dire la vérité…

Le visage du chanteur se renfrogna légèrement. Lorsque le guitariste avait parlé de son petit ami à son père, celui-ci lui avait interdit de le revoir, le changeant de lycée afin d'oublier ses « histoires totalement folles et malsaines ». Le jeune home en fut effondré mais vécu comme ça pendant toute sa scolarité avant que le groupe ne se forme.

_La vérité_

_Ne sera jamais été_

_Quel que soit le mal fait_

_Car les pires choses sont les secrets. _

- … Bon courage… soupira Miku en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Teruki.

Son ami haussa simplement les épaules, lui faisant comprendre que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas le choix, donc mieux valait ne pas trop y songer pour le moment.

La répétition prit fin assez tard dans la soirée car les amis partirent manger au restaurant pour ne pas se laisser abattre, comme l'avait si bien dit Teruki. Les deux amants apprécièrent la soirée et finirent par se coucher immédiatement arrivé à l'appartement.

- Tu crois que cela va bien se dérouler demain ? Demanda Bou en caressant avec douceur le torse de son compagnon.

Il savait qu'il ne voulait que des mots rassurants, mais cela s'averrait bien difficile. Comment être rassurant quand soit-même, on éprouve une crainte sans borne ? Finalement, Kanon prit Bou contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, caressant ses fesses avec douceur.

- On fera ce qu'on pourra, d'accord ?

- Hai…

- On oublie tes parents pour ce soir d'accord ?

Le guitariste hocha simplement la tête, faisant un tendre sourire à l'homme de sa vie. Le bassiste, prenant cela comme une invitation, l'embrassa à nouveau mais de façon de plus en plus possessive, approfondissant le baiser rapidement, savourant chaque parcelle de peau que son amant pouvait lui offrir. Qu'il aimait l'embrasser, lui montrer toute la douceur dont il était capable par des gestes et non par des mots. Caressant sa joue, il se plaça au-dessus de lui et commença lentement à enlever le boxer qui couvraient la dernière partie de son corps. Les vêtements devenaient réellement gênant dans ce genre de situation. Le brun fit un doux sourire, descendant lentement dans le cou, léchant chaque morceau de peau, lui appartenant totalement. Bou émit un faible gémissement, levant la tête afin de le laisser totalement s'amuser, fermant les yeux, appréciant chaque caresse, chaque baiser sur son corps en feu. Comme il aimait ses mains sur son corps…

Kanon, au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, descendit vers les tétons de son amant, les léchant un long moment avant de les téter comme le ferait un enfant au sein de sa mère. Tout en faisant ses caresses sulfureuses sur ses corps, il commença à onduler légèrement contre le bassin brûlant de son compagnon qui secondes après secondes sentait la terre s'effondrer sous ses pieds, tant le bonheur en fut immense. Ses mains se baladaient à présent sur ses cuisses alors que ses lèvres elles, n'en n'étaient seulement qu'au nombril qui lui aussi, subissait des asseaux répéter de coup de langue et de douces morsures.

- Arrête, tu es méchant avec moi… gémit Bou alors qu'il enlevait doucement le boxer de son vis-à-vis qui toujours s'activait à lui donner du plaisir.

Kanon leva légèrement la tête, un sourire légèrement sadique aux lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il était méchant, il fallait bien le faire mijoter un peu avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, le guitariste le regarda un long moment avec des yeux de chiens battus. Le brun posa alors sa main sur le membre dressé de son compagnon.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ? dit-il en souriant tendrement.

Son ami frissonna encore plus en sentant cette main si chaude se poser sur son sexe en érection. Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, caressant la joue de son amant. Son amour lui fit de nouveau un sourire avant de se reculer lentement, commençant un léger mouvement sur le membre de son compagnon, le regardant toujours dans les yeux, une lueur de défis y étant née. Décidant que la torture s'arrêterait là pour aujourd'hui, il finit par le prendre en bouche, assénant le sexe de doux coups de langue, entamant un lent va-et-vient qu'il accéléra au fil du temps, sentant le corps de Bou se crisper et ses gémissements doubler de volume. Le guitariste était rouge de gêne et d'envie, ses mains posées sur la tête de son amant, l'incitant à continuer. Le jeune homme ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier et poursuivit sa torture jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule dans sa bouche. Sans la moindre hésitation, Kanon avala en souriant, se reculant légèrement pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Motto…

Bou fut surprit par ses propres paroles et vira au rouge tomate. Cependant, son corps en réclamait plus…

- Hentai va … Sourit le bassiste en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, pendant que Bou lançait un peu plus loin de boxer de son ami.

Les mains du blond se baladaient d'ailleurs sur le corps mis à nu de son vis-à-vis. Ce qu'il aimait sentir ses mains si fragiles sur son corps et ainsi lui montrer par des gestes ce qu'il n'osait dire de vive voix…. Doucement, le brun se reculait de son amant et écarta les cuisses de celui-ci avec le plus de tendresse possible. Il lui fit un tendre sourit et caressa sa joue un instant avant de le pénétrer de la façon la plus agréable qu'il soit. Bou poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que Kanon, le laissait s'habituer un peu à son membre dans son corps, entamant par la suite un mouvement de plus en plus rapide, gémissant à son tour, se sentant bien et le montrant de la plus douce des façons, en rejoignant son compagnon dans l'extase, éjaculant dans son corps et criant à son tour.

Au bout d'un long moment, le jeune homme sortit de son corps, caressant une nouvelle fois la joue de son amant, lui murmurant les mots les plus doux du monde :

- Suki desu …

- Boku mo…

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent quelques heures plus tard, ensemble et heureux, ayant oublié pendant un moment la peur qui les avait habité.

Le lendemain, le réveil du couple fut assez difficile et le radio réveil maudit un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Pourquoi ces engins existent… grogna Bou en remettant les couettes sur son corps nu.

- Pour nous pourrire la vie watashi no ai, expliqua Kanon, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, se rappelant la nuit dernière.

Le blond ronronna sous les couettes un long moment, totalement déconnecté de la réalité lorsque celle-ci revint au galop par l'intermédiaire de son portable qui sonna, lui rappelant la date à laquelle ses parents devaient venir… c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui. Lentement, il se leva et alla se doucher, s'habillant d'un jean et d'un t-shirt assez simple. Son père appréciait les choses simples et basiques, il détestait les travesties et les homosexuels. Un soupir passa ses lèvres rosées alors qu'il préparait le déjeuner, essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas se couper.

Kanon, quant à lui, mettait la table. Le jeune homme portait un jean et une chemise blanche, ayant enlevé son piercing pour éviter tout problème avec la famille de son amant. Il savait que la tâche ne sera pas facile et plus le temps passait, plus le stress montait en lui. Il n'avait qu'une seule peur : gaffer. Dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas au moment inapproprié.

La sonnerie se fit entendre à treize heures piles. Les parents de Bou étaient rarement en retard. C' est les mains moites et le cœur battant à tout rompre que le jeune homme alla ouvrir à sa famille. Sa mère lui sauta immédiatement au cou, embrassant un fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

- Okaasan, Otôsan…

Le blond s'inclina afin de dire de la plus respectueuse des façons, bonjour à ses parents. Son père l'observa de haut en bas, un sourire étrange naissant sur ses lèvres charnues. Bou tenait tout de sa mère qui était d'une beauté resplendissante malgré son âge.

- Je vois qui tu as quitté ces jupes ridicules ! Déclara-t-il en serrant la main de son fils.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, des tremblements réguliers parcourant son corps. Jusqu'à présent, Kanon était resté dans le salon, n'osant venir de lui-même. Mais lorsqu'il entendit la réflexion du père de ce dernier, le jeune homme accourut à son secours.

- Otôsan je te présente Kanon… Kanon, Otôsan et Okaasan…

Sa voix tremblait et cela s'entendait dans la moindre parole qu'il prononçait. Le massacre devait absolument se terminer le plus vite possible, son ami ne le supporterait pas sinon…

En quelques minutes, tout le monde était passé dans le salon, parlant de tout et de rien, son père faisant peur d'énormément de charme malgré les dires plutôt odieux de son amant. Le moment lentement approchait et aucun des deux n'osaient dire un mot. La mère de Bou finit par tout déclencher…

- Alors les amours tous les deux ?

Le blond frissonna à cet instant, regardant Kanon dans les yeux, demandant ainsi l'accord pour commencer ce qui allait sûrement être, une bataille où tout le monde y perdrait énormément.

- Et bien je suis amoureux…. Déclara Bou avec une petite voix.

Son père immédiatement fit un immense sourit, l'encourageant à continuer, voulant en savoir plus sur la conquête de son fils.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… La personne que j'aime se trouve dans cette pièce… elle est à mes côtés sur le canapé… Je… Cela va faire deux ans que je suis avec Kanon…

- Pardon ?!

Son père s'était levé d'un bond, son regard devenant de plus en plus menaçant au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, paraissant interminables.

- Dit moi que c'est une blague ! Cria l'homme avec colère.

Le guitariste, tremblant de peur fit non de la tête, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es plus mon fils, tu n'es qu'une horreur de la nature !!

Ses paroles étaient sans équivoques. Jamais son père ne le laisserait aimer comme il l'entend. L'homme tapa du point sur la table avant de partir, entraînant sa femme dehors en appuyant violemment sur son bras, laissant à l'intérieur, Bou en pleure…

_Les choses ne se passent pas toujours_

_Comme on le voudrait_

_Car l'amour_

_Reste toujours très abstrait… _

**Fin du chapitre 2**

J'espère que la suite vous plait tout autant ! )


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Yoko

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que je le veuille ou non.

**Source: **an cafe.

**Genre : **Shônen ai, angst, romance, Yaoi

**Couple :** vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Bou resta là, effondré au sol, les larmes coulant sans arrêt sur ses joues. Pourquoi son père avait-il réagit comme cela ? Le détestait-il à ce point pour le renier ? Et toujours cette seule unique question dans sa tête, un simple pourquoi qui le faisait tant souffrir… Kanon l'avait prit dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer en caressant son dos doucement. Cela lui faisait si mal de le voir comme cela….

- Bou, il faut te ressaisir, je t'en pris…

Les sanglots du jeune homme redoublèrent en entendant la voix de son amant, à ses côtés. Tout était de sa faute, pourquoi aimait-il les hommes ? Pourquoi avait-il fait de déshonneur à sa famille ? Pourquoi était-il comme cela et pas autrement… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Avec colère, il frappa sur le sol, se sentant sale, mauvais comme pouvait l'être un criminel à la suite de nombreux meurtres. Comment pouvait-il faire autant de mal à ses parents et se sentir à la fois si bien dans les bras de Kanon.

- Tout est de ma faute… Je n'aurais jamais dû… être amoureux des hommes… Je suis un monstre… Sanglota-t-il alors que son amant l'empêchait de mettre un nouveau coup sur le sol.

- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un garçon adorable, qui est homosexuel. Les deux ne sont pas incompatible Bou-chan, je te l'assure… c'est ton père qui….

- A raison !!! Hurla le blond, courrant vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

C'est à cet instant, que Kanon eut peur pour la première fois de sa vie, imaginant Bou au sol, du sang coulant de ses poignets tailladés. Des larmes lui montèrent lentement aux yeux alors qu'il frappait de toutes ses forces sur la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir, quelqu'en soit le moyen. La serrure finit par céder, laissant entrevoir le guitariste, au sol, une lame de rasoir dans ses mains, observant ses poignets avec colère, dégoût, crainte et tristesse. Le brun prit immédiatement l'objet et le lança dans le lavabo, serrant par la suite son amant contre lui.

- Ne fait jamais ça…. Ton père a tord Bou, ton père ne comprend pas que tu puisses aimer les hommes… mais même s'il ne comprend pas, tu ne dois pas mettre fin à tes jours… car quand il verra enfin clair… il sera trop tard et il s'en voudra à vie de ne pas t'avoir dit combien il t'aimait… et ça, j'en suis sûr, qu'il t'aime…

Le jeune homme pleura de plus belle en entendant ses mots. Son père ne l'aimait plus à présent, pour lui son fils n'était qu'un monstre parmi tant d'autres… Mais pourquoi souffrait-il autant, il aurait tant voulu qu'il comprenne et le soutienne dans son choix mais au lieu de cela il l'avait rejeté comme un débris, quelque chose qui ne valait pas la peine d'être regarder en face…

- Nous lui feront voir à quel point tu es un être exceptionnel, d'accord ? On défoncera la porte de son bureau s'il le faut mais il comprendra car au fond de son cœur, je suis sûr qu'il est triste de sa réaction… ne pleure plus watashi no ai… je suis là, on va lui faire comprendre… je te le promets…

_Mais les larmes _

_Même avec le temps_

_N'enlèvent jamais cette lame_

_Qui nous tue lentement…_

Le blond se calma doucement dans les bras de son amant et s'y endormit, épuisé par cette dispute, dégoûté par la réaction de ses parents face à une nouvelle qui aurait dû les combler de joie… Son compagnon le prit dans ses bras avec douceur et l'allongea dans le lit après l'avoir mis en simple boxer, le serrant dans ses bras, veillant sur son sommeil comme un ange gardien.

_Ne pleure plus mon ange _

_Je suis là à tes côtés_

_Oublie ta douleur laisse toi aller_

_Dans des bras réconfortants. _

Le jeune homme se réveilla le lendemain, dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie, sentant son odeur qui emplissait ses narines. A cet instant, il aurait pu chasser ses craintes et faire comme si la journée de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu, mais il s'agissait là d'une tâche bien difficile… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent lentement de ses yeux pour mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Kanon, ayant sentit son amour bouger légèrement dans ses bras, ouvrit les yeux et l'observa, essuyant tendrement une des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il comprenait sa douleur. Si ses parents avaient réagit ainsi, il se sait pas comment il aurait survécu… Peut-être aurait-il fait la même tentative que Bou… seulement il se serait arrangé pour que personne ne l'arrête.

- Il faut leur parler… Murmura le guitariste dans ses bras d'une toute petite voix.

Son compagnon hocha simplement la tête, déposant un baiser sur son front avant d'aller chercher des vêtements que Bou portait habituellement ; une jupe et un chemisier pour femme.

- Montre-lui ton vrai visage… Ne te cache pas à ses yeux…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mettant les vêtements qu'on lui tendait sur son dos et prit son sac, prêt à partir chez ses parents qui heureusement n'habitait pas loin de chez lui. Comment leur adresser de nouveau la parole après la scène qu'ils lui avaient faite ? Une seule chose le poussait encore à leurs parler… l'amour qu'il éprouvait à leur égard.

Kanon et Bou montèrent dans la voiture, chacun dans leurs pensées, se tenant la main pour se rassurer. N'allait-il pas faire la plus grosse erreur de leur vie ? Allait-il pouvoir faire comprendre au père de Bou qu'il s'agissait d'amour et non quelque chose de malsain… Tous deux l'espéraient sincèrement. Le taxi se stoppa quelques kilomètres plus loin, les laissant devant une modeste maison décorée par de magnifiques fleurs.

Bou avait toujours apprécié cet endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Une famille chaleureuse, des parents agréables, le laissant rêver de temps à autre mais le remettant dans le droit chemin quand il le fallait. Son père pensait l'avoir remis dans le droit chemin en l'empêchant d'aimer les hommes… Le jeune homme arriva devant la porte close. Devait-il toquer ? Son avenir, sa dernière chance, se jouerait ici dans quelques minutes… Il aurait tellement voulu changer les choses… que tout soit différent, peut-être aurait-il eu une chance d'être accepter dans cette maison…

Il toqua finalement et attendit, Kanon à ses côtés, serrant sa main tendrement. Sa mère ouvrit la porte, les yeux gonflés de larmes. Sans plus attendre, elle serra son fils dans ses bras, se confondant en excuse. Elle s'en voulait, son mari n'aurait jamais dû réagir ainsi. Makoto, la mère de Bou, l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses choix, quel qu'il soit, mais son mari était tellement obstiné…

Se décalant, elle les laissa entrer.

- Ton père est dans son bureau… Dit-elle calmement en baissant les yeux.

- Je vais aller le voir…

Le jeune homme embrassa Kanon sur les lèvres et sa mère sur le front avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son père, tremblant comme une feuille et le cœur battant encore plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Qu'allait-il lui raconter ? Comment réagirait-il si une nouvelle fois il le rejetait ? Prenant une grande inspiration, il pénétra dans la pièce.

- Papa…. ?

Son père était assis à son bureau, regardant des photos, les poings serrer, le cœur certainement lourd en colère. Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, il ne voulait pas être un mauvais garçon… Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce qu'il aimait déplaisait à son paternel. Il aurait tellement voulu s'entendre avec, être complice malgré ses vingt-deux ans.

Ken, son père, leva finalement les yeux, observant l'accoutrement de son fils avec colère. Comment osait-il se montrer habiller ainsi ? Cherchait-il à le mettre encore plus en colère ? Pourquoi cherchait-il constamment la confrontation ?

- Que veux-tu… Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !

Ses paroles étaient simples et dites avec toute la haine et le dégoût possible.

- Je suis venu parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté jusqu'au bout…

- J'en ai entendu assez tout à l'heure !! Déclara-t-il assénant un coup de poings sur le bureau, appuyant ses dires de façon violente.

La peur prit place dans le cœur du jeune guitariste qui, un instant, ne sut plus quoi dire, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser faire, même s'il s'agissait de sa dernière chance, il devait comprendre !

- Non ! Maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter ! Depuis le début tu m'as répété que les couples homosexuels s'étaient que des monstres ! J'étais jeune et je t'ai cru car j'avais peur. J'ai laissé mon petit ami de l'époque à cause de cela. Mais maintenant je ne t'écouterais plus ! Je vis avec Kanon depuis bientôt deux ans et je l'aime. Il n'y a rien de malsain dans notre relation ! Nous nous aimons, nous faisons l'amour parfois, comme un homme et une femme le font. La seule différence dans tout cela est le sexe de la personne… L'amour reste le même ! J'aimerais tant que tu comprennes, que tu redeviennes le père attentionné que tu étais. Bon sang mais il ne s'agit que de ma sexualité… Je ne suis pas un monstre et je t'interdis de le dire à quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que cela peut faire. Toutes ces insultes idiotes lancées dans la rue comme si nous étions incapables de les comprendre… Alors maintenant, je te le dis une dernière fois, arrête… Si tu ne veux pas et bien, je ne t'embêterais pas plus et partirais..

Son père l'écouta pendant tout son discourt, n'osant l'interrompre, voyant cette flamme brûler dans son regard. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Avait-il mal jugé son propre enfant ? Le rejeter pour cela n'était-il pas finalement ridicule…

_Juste un changement de flamme _

_Dans ces âmes_

_Qui lentement se mêlent et s'enflamment_

_Se donnant à leur passion, corps et âmes. _

- Je… Je suis désolé Bou-chan…

Ken n'osait bouger, observant son fils comme une toute autre personne. Il semblait métamorphoser, appuyant ses convictions, se battant pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Et cette métamorphose lui fit comprendre que Bou resterait Bou, quelle que soit la personne dont il était amoureux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son fils qui se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, se sentant enfin vivre, comprit par le seul membre obtus de sa famille : Son père.

Plusieurs mois passèrent et la relation avec les parents de Bou devint de plus en plus agréable. La dispute avait laissé des traces certes, mais elle leur avait surtout permis de comprendre que l'amour après tout, n'existe que pour une seule chose : le bonheur des gens. Que l'on soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer après tout ? A partir du moment que l'amour règne… le monde entier peut s'écrouler.

**Owari. **

Voici la fin de ma toute première fik, j'ai vu qu'elle vous a plu, cela me fait très plaisir :)


End file.
